


A Little Unwell

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [22]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Common Cold, Dead People, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fever, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Illnesses, Mother Figures, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia catches a cold.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 11





	A Little Unwell

Lydia wasn’t expecting to wake up feeling sweaty. She staggered down the stairs and practically rested her head against the kitchen counter when she felt as though she had little to no strength to even do anything.

The Maitlands were worried for her, Barbara coming over and resting a hand on Lydia’s forehead. But since she, like her husband, was dead, she couldn’t tell if Lydia was burning up or not. When she felt Lydia’s forehead, it felt cold just like her.

She turned to her husband and said, “I can’t tell if she has a fever or not. Could you go get Charles or Delia?”

“Sure thing, Barbara, honey,” came Adam’s response. And with that, he floated off in the direction of Charles’s office.

Barbara levitated Lydia over to the couch and laid her down on it, sitting herself down next to the teenager. Barbara then materialized a couple blankets out of thin air and carefully placed them on top of the teenager.

Lydia let out a soft groaning noise and weakly opened her eyes in order to look up at Barbara and a small, tired smile appeared on the teenager’s face. “Thanks, Barb.”

“You’re welcome, Lydia, sweetie.” Barbara smiled warmly at her surrogate daughter figure. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’ve been weak and tired all morning. I woke up and didn’t even want to get out of bed,” Lydia tiredly explained.

“Well, I can’t tell if you have a fever or not but I really think that you might be sick with something,” Barbara said with a soft sigh, a distinctive frown appearing on her transparent, ice cold face.

“With what?” Lydia asked with a giggle.

“I’m not sure but I think it might be a cold,” came Barbara’s response. “I had Adam go get Charles or Delia. They may be able to tell if you have a fever.”

As if on cue, Adam floated into the living room, Charles following closely behind him. Charles pressed a hand against his daughter’s forehead and, after about a minute, turned to look over towards the Maitlands. “She definitely has a fever,” he explained, “Delia and I are just going to take her down to the emergency room. We’ll be back in an hour.”

The Maitlands nodded and floated back up to the attic.

They watched the Deetzes’ car pull out of the driveway and go to the emergency room.

_____________

An hour had indeed passed and the Deetzes pulled up to the house and got out of the car, Charles following closely behind as Delia led Lydia back up to the house and inside. Adam and Barbara met the three of them as they floated back down into the kitchen.

“She just has a cold,” Charles explained to the Maitlands and they nodded, “we should let her rest until she gets better.”

The Maitlands nodded again and Barbara levitated Lydia back over towards the couch, laying her down on it again and replacing the blankets she’d materialized earlier.

Immediately, Lydia fell asleep and all four of her parents left her be.

_________

Three days had passed and Lydia was definitely feeling much better than she was the past three days. She climbed out of her bed and headed downstairs, a bright smile on her face. 

“Good morning, Barb,” Lydia 

“Good morning, Lydia,” her ghost mother replied, “glad to know you’re feeling better.”


End file.
